Arriving to Earth
by RoseGarden257
Summary: Bayverse. This is stoy is mostly about other bots that didn't show up in the movie arriving to earth. I was pretty upset that there wasn't a story like this, so here you go. This story takes place after the first movie.
1. Chapter 1

**I have come up with a different story. This fanfic is mostly about some bots that didn't appear in the movie arriving to Earth and meeting the humans at NEST. Enjoy!**

**Vorn=80 years**

* * *

"Sir, our ship is running out of energy and we still haven't found Optimus or his crew." Red Alert said.

"Sir, engine one has been turned into ashes and engine two will soon ignite as well." Inferno said.

"Sir, my paint job is a mess and I have a dent on my armor!" Sunstreaker said.

Prowl was Second in Command in leading the autobots and he was now leading a ship through space looking for Optimus and his crew. So far no success and the ship was turning into a wreck, but he didn't complain. Complaining was illogical. Complaining will never get them to their destination and it will also not fix their ship, so there was no logic in complaining.

"Go repaint your color then." Prowl said with a neutral tone.

"I can't! I finished my last dose of paint a vorn ago! And I can't paint over a dent anyways!" Sunstreaker said.

Prowl sighed mentally, still keeping a neutral expression.

"Sir, we have a pinpoint location of energon signals." Red Alert said.

"Where is it located?" Prowl asked.

"In a planet called Earth. Permission to proceed?" Red Alert asked.

"Permission granted. Use remaining power to get there." Prowl answered. Inferno nodded and pressed the button that would use whatever power the ship had left to get to Earth.

"Sir! The ship isn't going to last in the atmosphere! It will burn both the ship and us into melted metal!" Inferno said as they got closer to Earth.

"Then it looks like we will take the emergency pods there." Prowl said getting up. The crew nodded and each bot entered a pod. Prowl entered a pod that was made specifically for Praxians, due to their wings. The pods evacuated the ship just in time, before the ship exploded due to so much heat and damage it went through before they got here. The four pods entered Earth, but were separated into different location. One pod landed near a car paint shop, one at a hospital, one at a fire station, and the last one near a police department.

The one at the car paint shop opened. The bot exited the pod and scanned a Lamborghini nearby and changed the color to yellow. "Aww yeah! This is what I'm talking about!" Sunstreaker said as he revved up his engine.

The pod that landed near the hospital opened. Red Alert exited the pod and scanned an emergency vehicle, transformed, turned on the sirens, and started to look for Prowl.

The pod that landed near the fire station opened. Inferno came out and looked for a vehicle to scan. He eventually found a fire truck and scanned it. He saw some flames near the pod and he right away extinguished them. He then transformed and looked for the SiC.

The pod that landed neat the police department opened, and out came Prowl. He scanned a police car that was nearby. He was about to transform, but was stopped when he heard engines and sirens. He looked towards the location of the noise and saw three vehicles approaching. The vehicles transformed and revealed Sunstreaker, Inferno, and Red Alert.

"What are our orders now sir?" Red Alert asked.

"We are to look for either Optimus or anyone from his crew. We will start by looking for energon signals." Prowl said, looking through a data pad. "According to these readings, it says that there are signals in an island called "Diego Garcia"." He said looking through the details. "Hmm."

"Is something wrong?" Inferno asked.

"It appears that information on this place is guarded by the government here." Prowl said.

"Oh puh-leaz. I can hack that thing with my optics closed." Sunstreaker said as he grabbed the data pad and started to hack it.

"You are actually participating in looking for Optimus?" Inferno asked surprised.

"Eh not really. Don't get me wrong, I respect the boss bot, but I'm actually worried about Sideswipe." Sunstreaker said as he handed back the data pad.

"I got the location. We are to follow them, but we must respect the humans' rules in driving. Oh and Sunstreaker, you are to be sentenced in the brig for hacking government files. Even though it was for a good cause." Prowl said.

"Aww come on!" Sunstreaker complained.

"Hahaha. We haven't even been here for an hour and you already got yourself in the brig." Inferno said, laughing.

Sunstreaker frowned then they all transformed and headed towards their destination. After hours of driving, the bots finally reached a military airport that lead to their destination. Prowl activated a holoform and exited the car.

"How can I help you sir?" a man in military uniform asked.

"Yes, my comrades and I would like a ride to Diego Garcia." Prowl said, fixing his sunglasses.

"I'm sorry sir, but that place is classified." The military guy said.

"Oh right. Especially with all those bots roaming around. It's defiantly not safe for any regular person to go there." Prowl said.

The man was left speechless, but recovered. "Very well. I guess you guys were sent by the government or something. The name's William Lennox. I am the captain of the U.S. military." He said formally.

"My name is Prowl. I am a Law Enforcer and collector of reports on any events." Prowl said.

After getting in the plane, Lennox got tired and fell asleep on the bench.

"Sir, I believe we should recharge as well. Do we deactivate our holoforms?" Inferno asked.

"No. We cannot risk having the human know about us. We must first make sure he has Optimus' trust." Prowl answered back.

"Sleeping in our holoforms? What a drag!" Sunstreaker complained.

"Maybe, but it is for the good." Red Alert said.

"Last time I did something for the good, it got me sentenced to the brig…" Sunstreaker muttered to himself. All the holoforms entered their vehicles and went into recharge.

* * *

**Hope it was good enough and I hope you guys will review some ideas for me and I might consider them. **


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter done! And to the wonderful person who reviewed: Yes I know! I've been wondering why there wasn't a story like this, so I decided to make one up. Hope you don't end up disappointed!**

* * *

"Officer Prowl." Lennox said, knocking on the police car's window.

Prowl opened his holoform's eyes and looked out the window. His sunglasses fell off his face, so you can see his crystal blue eyes.

"We have arrived Diego Garcia." Lennox continued. Prowl nodded and started his engine. The back of the plane then opened, so he can exit in his vehicle. The other holoforms woke up at the sound of the SiC's engine.

"Have we arrived?" Sunstreaker asked as he stretched. Prowl nodded once again and exited the plane. Prowl stopped driving when he saw a big building in front of him. The other bots stopped right behind him.

"Hey Ratchet!" Lennox said, waving to the CMO.

"Captain. I can see you brought some friends." Ratchet said, eyeing the four vehicles, but then left somewhere else.

"Welcome back Captain Lennox." A voice said.

Finally after searching in space, Prowl and his crew have finally found Optimus Prime.

Optimus looked at the vehicles curiously until he finally recognized them. "I see you brought my Second in Command, along with some companions." He said to Lennox, but he just looked at the bot weird until he heard transforming behind him. Prowl and the others were transforming then saluted the Prime.

"Prowl, Second in Command, and Law Enforcer, reporting for duty sir." Prowl said.

"Inferno, Fire Department, and Search and Rescue, reporting for duty sir." Inferno said.

"Red Alert, Security Director, Brig Guard, and Medical Assistant, reporting for duty sir!" Red Alert said.

"Sunstreaker, Warrior, Prankster, Troublemaker, Devilishly Handsome Twin, reporting for duty sir." Sunstreaker said with a smirk.

"SUNNY!" Sideswipe yelled.

"SIDES!" Sunstreaker yelled back.

The two ran up to each other and gave one another a brotherly hug. After the hug, Sides punched Sunny on the shoulder then said, "WHAT THE PIT!? I THOUGHT I WAS NEVER GOING TO SEE YOU AGAIN! YOU GLITHEN FRAGGER! PROMISE YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN!" Sunny just smiled and hugged his brother again.

"I promise I won't leave you alone, bro." he said.

"I am so lost…" Lennox said.

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are twins. One half of a spark in one twin and the other half in the other." Optimus explained.

"Twins? I didn't know your race had twins." Lennox said amazed.

"Twins are very rare. As far as I am concerned, there are only two pairs of twins online." Prowl said, scanning through his data pad. He then looked at Optimus and said, "Is there a brig in this base?" Optimus nodded and sent the location of the brig to him.

Prowl then walked up to the twins and said, "Sunstreaker, you are to be sent to the brig for hacking confidential government files."

"But what about my brother?" Sunny asked.

Optimus answered this time, "He is to be sent to the brig as well. For causing mischief in the base."

"Brother! You were causing mischief without me?" Sunny said sounding hurt, but then smirked. "Niiiiiiice!" he said hi-fiving his brother.

Prowl then grabbed the two by the shoulder and dragged the two to the brig.

"Looks like this place has to get ready for pranks and havoc." Red Alert said.

"I hope they don't burn anything down." Inferno said.

Optimus chuckled and shook his head. "I'm more worried about Prowl doing work. He is going to have a lot of reports to do that he might crash." He said.

"Crash?" Lennox asked confused.

"Prowl is what you humans would call a 'workaholic'. He will work without refueling or recharging. If he doesn't do these things, he will crash of exhaustion. He is very logical, but his logical processors have a glitch. So if you tell him something he can't process, he'll glitch out or a temporary shutdown." Optimus explained.

"He's also antisocial and probably emotionless. I mean I've never seen the mech smile or get angry." Inferno said.

The three beings stood there in silence until Red Alert broke it. "Well…I should head to the brig and make sure everything is in order." He said then left.

"That's actually the calmest I've ever seen Red Alert in." Inferno said.

"What do you mean?" Lennox asked.

"Red Alert is very paranoid. He is always on alert about decepticons approaching and he can be annoying at times. It's a good thing he stays in the brig to make sure no prisoners escape." Inferno answered back.

"I must go now. I have a report to finish." Optimus said then left.

"Oh that reminds me! When you do reports, do them early and make sure you proof read them a thousand times, then turn them in ON TIME!" Inferno warned.

"Why?" Lennox asked confused.

"Prowl is extremely strict about reports. And please turn them in on time. I remember one time I forgot to turn in a report and he followed me everywhere. He didn't say anything, but he would just glare at my back and stay there till I got the message." Inferno said.

"Ummm…thanks for the warning." Lennox said, still confused.

"Hey is there anywhere I can hang out in?" Inferno asked totally changing the subject.

"Yeah…if you go left from here, you will find a fire department there. We actually don't have anyone working there, so the place is all yours." Lennox said.

"Thank you Captain Lennox." Inferno said, transformed, and then headed towards the fire department.

"This place has just gotten even more interesting." Lennox said, chuckling, and then walked away.

* * *

**Sorry for such a sucky ending. To be honest I had no idea how to end this chapter, so I was trying to get inspired by eating a huge chocolate heart that my sister got me for Valentine's Day. I also still have writer's block for my other story, but I hope it goes away soon. Anyways…review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I just want to say that I really appreciate the positive feedback for my story so far. I know that this chapter is late, but bear with me please.**

* * *

**Somewhere in space**

"Chromia?" Arcee said, looking over at her sister.

"Don't you _dare_…." Chromia started, but was cut off.

"I think we're lost." Arcee said.

"SLAG IT TO THE PIT! AGHHHHHHHHH! FRAGGIN GLITCH! I HATE THIS PIECE OF SCRAP!" Chromia yelled, going on a rampage and shooting at all the metallic boxes that were on the other side of the room.

Another ship was in space looking for Optimus and his crew. This crew consists of: Elita-1, femme autobot leader; Chromia, top femme warrior; Arcee, scout; Flareup, scout; and Blurr, intelligence officer.

The reason the blue femme was going on a rampage was because the pinpoint scanner wasn't working (A/N: It's like a GPS).

::How is the scanner?:: Elita asked Arcee through the comm. link.

::Well the system looks fried. There's too much damage and it can't be fixed.:: Arcee answered back. She sighed then added, ::And Chromia is currently on a rampage, so any hope on fixing anything is pointless.::

Back in the upper hanger, Elita sat back in her seat in deep thought.

::Blurr, please come to the main hanger.:: Elita comm. linked Blurr.

In less than a second, Blurr was standing in front of the femme commander.

"Do you know of Optimus' location?" Elita asked him.

Blurr shook his head, but said, "I-don't-know-his-exact-location,-but-I-think-I-have-found-a-small-piece-of-information-that-says-where-he-might-be-located.-This-information-isn't-reliable-though."

Elita nodded then said, "Good. I need you to do something then. I want you to go on one of the emergency pods and start looking for Optimus with your information. Once you find him, send me the coordinates. Am I clear on what you must do?"

Blurr nodded his head.

"I just hope our communications don't shut down by then. Good luck Blurr." Elita said as she got up and headed to the lower part of the ship.

Blurr proceeded with his new mission and headed to the hanger with the emergency pods. His small piece of information was the coordinates to where the AllSpark and Megatron were headed to. He wasn't sure if Optimus and his crew arrived there, but he will find out soon enough. He entered the pod and started to enter the coordinates. He then set the speed of the pod to its fastest limit. The pod door then closed and took off to the location that it was set to. Earth.

* * *

**NEST Base (6:00 AM)**

Sunny and Sides where at the brig planning their next prank.

"How about we paint Ironhide's armor pink?" Sunny asked his brother.

"Ooo yes! Then we can put confetti in his cannons." Sides added to his brother's prank.

This twins' laughter echoed through the empty halls, until the door opened. Prowl walked up to the cage that the twins were in and looked up from his data pad.

"You two are now free." He said.

"Already?" Sides asked.

"Yes well, it appears your mischief wasn't serious and Sunny barely arrived here. This was just a warning and a way for you two to know what it is going to be like when I lock you up here." He said calmly, then opened the cage the twins were in.

After the twins left the brig, they looked at each other and smiled mischievously.

"Ready to prank Ironhide before he wakes up?" Sunny asked his twin.

"Oh how I missed you brother." Sides smirked as he put an arm around him and walked towards Ironhide's quarters.

Once they arrived, Sunny started to hack the pass code. The door opened and they both entered quietly. Sunny then took out two small buckets of paint out of subspace and handed one to Sides. They smirked at each other and then started to paint Ironhide gently so not to wake him.

Once they were done, Sides gently took out all the ammo in his cannons and replaced them with a lot of confetti.

::Let's draw red hearts on him.:: Sides comm. linked his brother.

Sunny nodded and took out two small buckets of red paint. He then took out two brushes with a small thin brush. The both then proceeded to draw hearts. Sunny started to subspace all the equipment and Sides started to pick up any confetti that fell and cleaned any paint that dripped on the floor or on the table beside the berth. The two exited the room and locked the door once again. They smirked at one another again and headed to Sides room, which will now be shared with his other half.

"Alright let's go on the computer, hack the system to the video room, and erase any footage of us after we left the brig." Sides said.

After they erased any evidence they washed up any paint that was on them and went into recharge on the berth, still smirking.

"AAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH" the twins' onlined their optics at the sound of Ironhide's scream.

"IT'S A DECEPTICON ATTACK! I HAVE FAILED ON NOT NOTICING! EVERYONE WAKE UP!" Red Alert yelled from the upstairs hanger.

The twins resisted the urge to laugh and instead snickered quietly.

The sound of orders being sent out by Prowl and Optimus was heard, as well as the sounds of footsteps running towards Ironhide's quarters.

::Twins! You are needed! Please come to Ironhide's quarters.:: Optimus said through comm. link.

The twins finished their snickering and did their best to hold a serious face.

They ran towards Ironhide's quarters with weapons activated so it could look like they were ready to fight a decepticon. Once they got there, they saw Optimus, Prowl, Ratchet, and Lennox were there with weapons ready. Prowl then proceeded to unlock the door and succeeded. Once the door opened the bots froze and widened their optics.

Ironhide was there looking at mirror. His now pink armor shocking him to the extreme. Prowl's optic twitched and he ended up crashing on the floor.

"Pft HAHAHAHAHAHAH…." The twins couldn't hold staying serious anymore, so they ended up laughing their afts off.

Ironhide growled and pointed a cannon at the twins.

"You wouldn't shoot us." Sides said still laughing.

Ironhide growled again and shot his cannon, but confetti came out instead.

The colorful strips of paper filled the room and the bots inside. The twins let out a full out laughter and collapsed on the floor.

"His…face…is…priceless!" Sunny said in between his laughs.

Prowl onlined his optics and looked around the room. The colorful confetti around the room appearing out of nowhere made no sense to him, so he ended up crashing again. This caused the twins to burst into more laughter.

"Ummm…Ratchet, take Prowl to the med bay so he won't crash again." Lennox said.

Ratchet nodded and dragged Prowl away from the scene.

::Red Alert, it was a false alarm. There was no decepticon, just a bot in a…uh…situation. Also please come to Ironhide's quarters and take the twins to the brig.:: Optimus comm. linked Red Alert.

"Well that was strange." Lennox said as he walked away with Optimus.

"Yes well…I suppose it's safe to say that you should get used to pranks in this base from now on." Optimus said, before walking the two of them went to their own quarters.

Red Alert got the twins and put them in the brig until Prowl says when to free them.

They looked at each other and said at the same time, "Totally worth it."

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Hope you're as excited as I am about Blurr and the femmes joining this story. Stay tuned for the next chapter and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't have much to say, so let's just go to the chapter already.**

* * *

**Somewhere in space**

"So bored…." Arcee mumbled to herself.

"I wish a decepticon would just come and attack us already. I need to shoot something." Chromia said while cleaning her guns.

"Yeah…I feel like shooting something too." Flareup said, staring at the wall.

"Patience sisters. Blurr will find Optimus and his crew, and then send us the coordinates." Elita said, trying to calm them.

"At least he is doing something. We're just stuck here while we wait for him." Arcee said.

"True, but remember that Blurr is a bot that can't stay in one place for long. He needed to go do something before he decided to offline himself." Elita reasoned, but noticed that the femmes still weren't convinced.

She sighed then said, "Alright, there's a room in the bottom of this ship that has targets, ammo, and a simulation field."

The femmes faces lit up and they all ran to the bottom of the ship.

Elita shook her head and laughed.

::What's your status Blurr?:: she sent, hoping that hoping that Blurr received her message.

There was static for a moment, but Blurr eventually answered, ::Umm-well-so-far-there-are-a-lot-of-asteroids,-but-I-think-I'm-close-to-the-location.-How-are-things-back-at-the-ship?::

::Well…the femmes are already impatient, so I sent them to a shooting room at the bottom of the ship.:: Elita said.

::Oh,-alright. -I-promise-to-let-you-know-of-the-location-as-soon-as-I-can,-and-with-my-speed,-it-will-be-fast.-Blurr-out.:: Blurr sent, before exiting the conversation.

Elita sighed again, _'We'll find you soon Optimus. I promise.' _She thought.

* * *

**NEST Base**

"Why do I feel like shooting something?" Ironhide asked himself.

"Don't you always feel like shooting something?" Ratchet asked him while trying to clean off the paint and confetti.

"Yeah, but this feeling isn't mine…" Ironhide trailed off.

"Hmm…maybe Chromia is in a rampage or she's just bored. At least you know she's alive." Ratchet concluded.

"I suppose, but this feeling is very strong. It's as if she's somewhere in space that's close to Earth." He said.

Ratchet just nodded and went to go get another cloth.

"What is taking you so long? It's just paint." Ironhide said, frustrated.

"This isn't just any kind of paint. This is a special paint that the twins put on themselves so their "paint job" won't get scratched." Ratchet answered.

"But why have a pink color?" Ironhide asked, still confused.

"They must have colors that are used specially for pranks like this." Ratchet answered.

Ironhide sighed. He was going to get back at them some way.

* * *

"Hey Prowler?" Sunstreaker said in a singing tone.

"That is not my name, and what do you require?" Prowl said looking up from his data pad.

"When can we go?" Sideswipe asked this time.

"Whenever I say so. Now please excuse me, I have reports to finish reading." He said as he looked back down at the data pad.

The twins sighed, then they lied down on their separate berths (Which they weren't happy about). An idea suddenly crossed through Sideswipe's mind and Sunstreaker heard it through their brotherly bond. He smirked and looked at Sideswipe with a mischievous look.

"Hey Prowl, why do most cars have speedometers that go up to at least 130 when you legally can't go that fast on any road?" Sunny started

"How can you hear yourself think?" Sideswipe said next. The two went on and on, switching each time.

"If a cat always lands on its feet, and buttered bread always lands butter side down, what would happen if you tied buttered bread on top of a cat?"

"Why is it called a building if it's already built?"

"Why do we drive in parkways and park on driveways?"

"If the cops arrest a mime, do they have to tell him he has the right to remain silent?"

"Can you imagine Ratchet being nice to a decepticon?"

"Or Megatron with pink, sparkly, armor?"

"Or…" Sunny didn't even get to finish his sentence, because Prowl finally crashed on the floor.

"Success!" the twins said, hi-fiving each other.

"Alright grab his data pad so we can escape." Sides said.

Sunstreaker reached out to Prowl and grabbed data pad.

Just then, Optimus came in and looked at the twins suspiciously.

"We swear we weren't trying to escape! He just crashed out of the blue and we were getting his data pad to call for help, since Red Alert deactivated our comm. links! But if you don't believe me it's Sideswipe's fault!" Sideswipe glared at his brother, but Sunstreaker just ignored him.

"Calm down. I am here to set you free." Optimus said.

"We…wait what?" Sunstreaker asked confused.

"There is something going on at the main hanger and all autobots must be there to see what is happening." Optimus said, before unlocking the cage that the twins were in.

Optimus then kneeled down and onlined Prowl.

"Wha…?" he said then looked up to see his superior.

"Come. We must find out what the commotion is at the main hanger." Everyone left the brig and started to walk their way to the main hanger.

"What seems to be the problem, Captain Lennox?" Optimus asked when he approached.

"The NEST satellite radars have caught movement entering Earth's atmosphere." Will responded, "And it looks Cybertronian according to the readings it's giving off." He continued.

"Where is the expected landing of this object?" Prowl asked.

"Antarctica...at least it isn't a populated area." Will said.

"We shall wait until the object lands, then we'll head there and find out who or what it is." Optimus ordered, while the other bots nodded.

* * *

**Earth's Atmosphere**

_'Wow-this-is-actually-hotter-than-I-expected'_ Blurr thought as he entered the atmosphere.

A huge piece of metal collided with Blurr's pod, which caused it to change location.

The pod was now heading towards North America. More specifically, New York.

"What-in-the-name-of-Primus-was-that?-It-looked-like-a-piece-of-a-Cybertron-ship."

The pod started to pass the clouds and was getting closer to the ground in a very fast speed. Blurr brace himself before the nose of the pod touch the ground. The pod was slowing down, but not fast enough to stop. It crashed into more cars and finally stopped after it crashed into a building.

"Well-that-was-some-landing.-I-better-get-out-of-here-before-someone-sees-me." Blurr said as he started to get out of the pod in his fast speed.

He spotted a light blue Lamborghini Reventon, scanned it, transformed, and got the hell away from the pod he landed in.

::Blurr-to-Elita-1.::

::Elita-1 here. How is everything so far?.::

::I-have-landed-on-Earth.-I-am-now-in-the-process-of-looking-for-Optimus.::

::Good job Blurr. Keep me updated whenever you can.::

::.I-will.-Blurr-out.::

_ 'Okay,-now-I-have-to-look-for-Optimus.-Question-is-how?_' Blurr thought to himself.

He then noticed he was being followed by police cars.

_'Ha-they-think-they-can-stop-me?'_ he thought before he sped away in a speed that made it obvious that it wasn't a human driving.

"You-are-no-match-for-my-speed,-organics-of-this-planet!" he yelled as he passed by many cities.

* * *

**Yay! Blurr is finally at Earth! That will be all for now! Review and the next chapter will be up soon. Also you should Google the type of car I chose for Blurr if you haven't already.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update. Hope this makes up for it! And I would like to thank my reviewers for reviewing!**

* * *

Chromia ran in the simulation room, shooting at cons. She was then blocked by some very big decepticons.

Arcee came up from behind the con and stabbed him in the back.

Flareup came from another side and got the other con.

"I had them." Chromia said, looking away.

"Of you course you did." Arcee said, smirking.

Flareup smiled and started to walk away.

Arcee started to walk away as well, before one of the cons' on the floor grabbed her leg and stabbed her with a dagger.

"ARCEE!" Chromia yelled, as she shot the con in the face.

Flareup ran back and caught Arcee before she fell to the ground.

"Do you know anything medical?" Flareup asked.

"I thought you did?" Chromia answered.

"Ugh! No. Alright Arcee I'm going to have to put pressure on your leg so you won't lose as much energon. Chromia, comm. link Elita and tell her what happened, then we'll take her to the Med-Bay." Flareup said.

Chromia nodded then sent a comm. link to Elita.

After she was done, she went to Arcee's other side and picked her up.

"Augh! It hurts! It feels as if Unicron bit a piece off." Arcee said in pain.

Flareup and Chromia arrived at the Med-Bay doors and stopped.

Flareup opened the door, but was surprised to see First-Aid and Jolt attending Moonracer.

"WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!? HOW AND WHEN DID YOU GET IN THIS SHIP?!" Chromia yelled.

"Relax. Moonracer got hurt back in Cybertron when the Med-Bay there got destroyed. Jolt and I entered this ship since it had medicine, anti-viruses, and armor for femmes. We noticed that this ship was taking off, but we decided to stay hidden and continue tending Moonracer." First-Aid said.

"How is she doing?" Flareup asked.

"She'll be fine, but she is currently in a long stasis. She'll wake up soon though." First-Aid answered.

"UMM HELLO! A PIECE OF MY LEG WAS STABBED BY A CON DAGGER! I'M LOSING ENERGON HERE!" Arcee said with irritation and pain.

Jolt took her in his arms and walked over to a berth. He gently sat her on the berth and started to examine the wound.

"Hmm… that con gave you a pretty nasty wound, but I should get it fixed in no time." He said.

Jolt then proceeded to clean any energon that leaked. He took off some leg armor and started to take out any piece of the dagger that was left on the wound. Arcee hissed in pain when Jolt did a tiny zap on the wound.

"What was that for?" Arcee asked, irritated.

"Making sure your leg wires didn't get jammed. Think of it as a jump start." Jolt replied as he placed a new armor on her leg.

"Thanks…" Arcee said.

"Be careful next time and try not to move it so much. I think it's best if you stay in the med-bay for the time being." Jolt said.

"Well…we're off now. Get better soon Arcee." Chromia said as she grabbed Flareup's arm and dragged her away.

* * *

**Main Hanger**

"So Elita, did you know about First-Aid, Jolt, and Moonracer?" Chromia asked, sounding irritated.

"Yes, but I decided to ignore them. They aren't causing harm. Besides, I find it assuring that we have two medical assistants in this ship." Elita answered.

Chromia looked as if she was going to strangle Elita, but Flareup interfered before something else happened.

"Have you got any news from Blurr?" Flareup asked.

"Yes I have. He arrived to Earth and is in the process of looking for Optimus and his crew." Elita answered.

"I'm starting to get really impatient! Agh! I'm going to lose it if we don't find them soon!" Chromia yelled.

She walked up to a nearby wall and punched it, which created a huge hole.

"I'll be in the simulator if you need me!" she said as she walked away.

"I hope Blurr finds Optimus soon. We need to find Ironhide so he can calm her down." Flareup said, sighing.

"Yes, but we don't know if Ironhide is even with Optimus. Let's hope he is though." Elita said.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan 11:30 p.m.**

Blurr was hiding in an alley, waiting for the cop cars to pass.

_ 'Man,-these-humans-never-know-when-to-give-up.-I-can't-let-them-get-in-the-way,-but-I-can't-hurt-them-either.'_ Blurr thought.

He then activated his holoform and started to drive away slowly.

"I-can't-believe-I-have-to-drive-so-slow.-Optimus-better-be-on-this-stupid-planet." he said to himself.

Once he left the alley, he unknowingly passed by a NEST energon detector that activated a tracking device on him.

* * *

**NEST Main Base**

"Sir, we have an energon reading in Tokyo, Japan." One of the men said to Lennox.

"We must go there before there is any destruction." Optimus said.

"I volunteer." Ironhide said.

"So do I." Prowl said.

"Umm sir? The readings changed to somewhere in Switzerland."

"It appears we have someone who's a fast driver. In that case we'll take the twins as well." Optimus said.

The bots transformed and entered the plane that will take them to Switzerland.

"So why are we taking the twins?" Will asked Prowl.

"The twins are not only known for their pranks and synchronization in fighting, but also for their speed and being light on their feet." Prowl answered.

"Yet there is one bot we can't outrun." Sideswipe said.

"Who?" Will asked.

The twins just ignored his question and stared at the wall instead.

"We have arrived. Prepare for jumping." The pilot said.

Everyone got ready and prepared to run out of the plane. The bots went out first and after a while the humans followed.

"Are the readings still here?" Lennox asked once they landed.

"Yes, but it appears it's going in...circles?" The recruit said, confused.

They continued to walk until they arrived to a huge crater on the ground.

A bot appeared to be running around it, making the hole bigger.

"He looks frustrated." Sunstreaker said.

"Twins, catch him and don't let him get away." Optimus ordered.

The twins nodded and jumped down to the hole. They then started to run after the bot.

::He's too fast Sunny. Go the opposite side and I'll stay behind him.:: Sideswipe send to his brother.

Sunstreaker nodded and ran to the opposite side. The twins tried to catch him, but still failed.

"HE'S TOO FAST!" Sunstreaker yelled, very irritated.

"Prowl, go help them." Optimus ordered.

Prowl nodded, but before he jumped into the crater, the bot transformed into his alt mode and sped off.

Prowl transformed as well and started to chase him with his sirens on.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe also transformed and went after the bot.

The people there heard the sirens and right away got out of the way. The blue Lamborghini crashed into many things as it tried to get away. The Lamborghini transformed and was about to run off again, but Prowl transformed and caught his legs, causing him to fall. The bot tried to fight him off, but the twins arrived and started to help Prowl in restraining the bot.

"What is your designation?!" Prowl yelled.

The bot didn't answer. Instead he took out a weapon. Prowl noticed this and shot the bot on his leg.

"Answer! Or I'll shoot your other leg!" Prowl threatened.

"Prowl?" the bot asked.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Sunstreaker said.

"Blurr?" Sideswipe asked the bot.

Prowl got off Blurr and helped him get up.

"Agh!-Gee-Prowl,-did-you-really-have-to-shoot-me-that-hard?" Blurr asked in pain, as he leaned on Prowl's shoulder.

Prowl felt uncomfortable in his wings and had Blurr lean on Sunstreaker instead.

"Come. We'll go to Optimus." Prowl said.

"It appears we have an old friend to add to our group." Optimus said as he spotted Blurr.

Blurr saw Optimus and right away tried to stand tall.

He saluted then said, "B-Blurr,-Intelligence-Officer,-reporting-for-d-duty."

He then fell to the ground, not being able to handle the pain in his leg.

"Carry him to the plane. We're going back to base." Optimus ordered the twins.

They nodded and carried him, with Prowl and the humans following behind.

_'Welcome old friend.'_ Optimus thought as he slowly walked behind.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the late update. I didn't want this chapter to end like this, but I couldn't find another way. I'll try to update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter!**

* * *

"So his name is Blurr, and he's the fastest thing in the whole entire universe?" Epps asked.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know how to shut his mouth. It will be a miracle when that happens." Sideswipe said.

"He can be a showoff, but he's cool." Sunstreaker added.

Optimus wasn't paying attention. Instead he was staring off into distance.

"What's wrong Prime?" Ironhide asked the big bot.

"I don't know. Something feels different. Blurr isn't usually alone unless he has a mission to do." Optimus said.

"There is only one other bot who has the authority to give missions." Prowl said.

"Do you mean to say…?" Ironhide said, but stopped when Prowl nodded.

"We're back. I have already told Ratchet the situation. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, take Blurr to the med-bay." Optimus said as he got off the plane and walked away in silence.

* * *

**Simulation room**

"I HATE EVERYTHING!" Chromia yelled as she shot all the cons that appeared.

Once they were all offlined, a huge con appeared in front of her.

"You don't scare me." Chromia said.

She was about to shoot the con, but she didn't have any ammo left. Chromia growled and got ready for a hand-to-hand combat. She kicked the con with all her might, but the con didn't even flinch. She continued throwing punches and kicks, but the con still wouldn't budge.

"You're starting to get on my nerves." Chromia said, very irritated.

She threw one last powerful kick, but the con grabbed her leg and threw her down.

"You need to watch your temper, pretty femme." He said.

"You're not part of the simulation!" Chromia yelled, trying to get up.

"So the pretty femme finally figured it out. Well now that you know, let's have some fun." The con said.

He got closer and shot Chromia on her shoulder.

"It's illegal to have "fun" with an already bonded bot." Chromia said.

"But no one is here to witness that." He said.

He then shot Chromia's hip, and started to take off some armor. Chromia felt rage stream through her wires, and kicked the bot one last time.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled.

A shot was heard, and the con fell unconscious.

"Are you okay?" Elita asked.

"I-I don't know…" Chromia answered.

Elita wiped away the tears that Chromia didn't know she shed.

"Are we going to kill him?" Chromia asked.

"No. The proper execution for his crime is to be offlined by the spark mate of the victim." Elita answered.

Chromia then started to feel some more tears fall.

"How pathetic… It's weak to cry about assuming what would have happened…" she mumbled to herself.

This did not make her feel any better though. Instead, it made her feel worse.

"I understand, Chromia. There is no need to worry. Let your tears fall. Let it all out." Elita said as she hugged her sister.

"Come on…let's take you to the Med-Bay." Elita added.

The two walked slowly and carefully to the Med-Bay, until they finally arrived.

"Still alive?" Elita asked.

Chromia chuckled lightly and said, "I think. I feel light-headed…" she passed out, but Elita caught her and entered the Med-Bay quickly.

"First-Aid! Jolt! I need your assistance fast!" Elita said, loudly.

"What happened?" First-Aid asked as Jolt took Chromia to an empty berth.

"She was attacked by some con that pretended to be part of the simulation. And…she was…almost…" Elita trailed off.

"No need to say more. I know what you mean, and I find it very sick. We'll take care of her, but I don't think we have the right parts for her armor." First-Aid said.

"She's lost too much energon. We have to connect her to the machine." Jolt said.

"Let's fix her up." First-Aid said, as he walked up to the berth.

* * *

**NEST Base, Med-Bay**

"How is he?" Inferno asked.

"Systems okay, processor is functioning, all wires are connected, no viruses, weapons still functional. He's just low on fuel. Other than that, he'll be just fine." Ratchet said, looking over the data pad.

"When will he wake up?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Soon." Ratchet answered.

Right after Ratchet said that, Blurr quickly got up and fell off the berth.

"Ow…" Blurr said when he hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" Ratchet asked.

"Of-course-I-am!" Blurr said.

He looked around and said, "Where-am-I?-Am-I-still-on-Earth?-Is-Optimus-still-here?-Who-else-is-here?" he asked.

"Whoa! Enough with the questions or you're going to give all of us a headache." Sideswipe said, rubbing his helm.

"Well, to answer your question, you're still on Earth." Inferno said.

"Is-my-comm.-link-still-functional?" Blurr asked.

"Yes. Everything is functioning well. You're just low on fuel and you need a good recharge." Ratchet said.

::Blurr-to-Elita-1.:: he sent.

::Elita-1 here. Report, Blurr.::

::I-have-found-Optimus-and-his-crew-along-with-some-other-bots.-I-am-sending-you-the-coordinates-right-now.::

::Good work Blurr. I have received the coordinates. We'll be there soon, but don't tell the mechs.::

::Yes ma'am.-Blurr-out.::

Inferno approached and handed Blurr an energon cube.

"If you want more, just let one of us know." He said, then walked away.

Ratchet sighed then said, "I need more assistants around here."

Sunstreaker laughed then said, "Do you mean YOUR assistants?"

Sideswipe smiled then added, "You mean the same ones we always target for pranks? The same ones that have to fix us up after every attack?" The twins started to laugh, but stopped when they heard some footsteps approaching.

"I'm glad to see you're alright, Blurr." Optimus said from behind.

Blurr saluted him, then continued to drink his energon.

"What was your mission, Blurr?" Optimus asked.

Blurr almost choked, but recovered quickly.

"What-do-you-mean,-sir?" Blurr asked.

"You're always in someone's crew, but you're alone when you're assigned a mission." Optimus said.

"I-was-alone-the-whole-time.-I-tried-looking-for-survivors-but-couldn't.-I-decided-to-travel-to-a-planet-with-life,-and-came-here." Blurr said, lying.

As much as he hated to lie to his superior, it was necessary in order to keep Elita's promise.

"So you're going to stay here?" Sunstreaker asked, smiling.

Blurr nodded, but didn't notice the twins smirking at each other with a plan in mind.

"So-who-else-is-here?" Blurr asked.

"Well it's Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Inferno, Prowl, Red Alert, Sunny, me, and now you." Sideswipe answered.

_ 'Ironhide-is-here!-He'll-be-able-to-calm-Chromia!'_ Blurr thought, relieved.

"So…am-I-free-to-go?" Blurr asked Ratchet.

Ratchet nodded and let Blurr get up.

"This base is located in an island, so you're free to roam wherever you want." Ratchet said, knowing what Blurr is going to do next.

"If-anyone-needs-me,-I'll-be-taking-a-run." Blurr said, before he sped away in a very fast speed.

"He's still the same as always." Ratchet said, as he put everything away.

"Yes, but he's hiding something. Did you see the way he paused for two seconds?" Inferno said.

While the bots started a conversation, the twins stayed in the background planning their next prank.

::What shall we do next?.:: Sunny asked.

::We'll spill oil on the entire floor, and wait for Blurr to come back from his run where he'll then slip and crash into any unfortunate bot that's in the way.:: Sideswipe answered.

Sunstreaker smirked and nodded. The two then sneaked away from the Med-Bay and started out with their plan.

This was going to get interesting.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the femmes(and mechs) arriving to Earth, so stay tuned and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys it's been a while. Hope you're not mad at me for not updating in a while. I promise I won't abandon this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Femme Cruiser (Med-Bay)**

"Uuggggh."

Jolt and First-Aid looked up from what they were doing and saw Moonracer stir to the side. Jolt got up and gave her a quick, little shock on her ankle wires.

"Ouch! What the…? What happened…?" Moonracer asked.

"You were damaged pretty badly, but we fixed you up."

Moonracer looked to the side and saw Arcee on a berth, recharging, and Chromia on another berth with life support wires connected to her armor.

"What happened to them?!" Moonracer asked.

First-Aid got up, "Arcee was stabbed with a dagger. Chromia…lost a lot of energon during…a situation."

"Well…your readings have improved. You just need to refuel, and don't strain yourself too much." Jolt said.

"Yes Ratchet." Moonracer teased with a smile.

She got off the berth and slowly walked to the main hanger.

* * *

**Main Hanger**

"No way! Blurr actually found the coordinates to Optimus and his team?!" Flareup said, amazed.

"Yes, and we are on our way right now. We're not that far away so it shouldn't take long at all." Elita said with a smile.

"So we're finally going back with the mechs, huh?" Moonracer said, walking in with a smile.

"I'm glad to see you are well, Moonracer. How do you feel?" Elita asked.

"I feel great! Never better. So what's the ETA to this planet?"

"Well if we go in a faster speed, we'll get there in about an hour." Elita replied.

Flareup moved from her position and headed down to the lower hanger with Moonracer.

* * *

**Med-Bay**

"Ugh…my leg feels sore." Arcee grumbled.

She moved her leg just a bit until a sudden sting caused her to stop and gasp in pain.

"Don't over do it. Do you remember what happened?" Jolt asked as soon as he headed to the side of her berth.

"Ummmm…I..was stabbed..by a..umm…a dagger?" Arcee said, unsure.

She looked around and saw Chromia. "Chromia! What happened?!" she said as her optics widened.

"She lost a lot of energon. I'm…sorry, Arcee. She will live, but I had her go into stasis to recover." Jolt said.

He hesitantly reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort. Arcee felt the tears come out then and leaned on Jolt's chest.

"You're just as gentle as Ratchet, you know..." Arcee muttered.

"It must be a medic trait cause First-Aid is like this as well." Jolt replied.

Arcee looked around again and noticed that Moonracer wasn't there.

"Whoa! Where did Moonracer go?" she asked.

"She woke up and headed out." First-Aid said.

"Without supervision? She just got out of stasis and you gave her clearance to leave?" Arcee said, freaking out.

::Arcee to Flareup!::

::Flareup here. What's up?::

::Where's Moonracer? Are you with her?::

::Yeah. She's here practicing her sniper skills. Why?::

::Just…keep a close optic on her. Arcee out.::

Arcee put her hands on her helm and looked down.

"I'm starting to get a helm-ache."

Jolt opened a cabinet and took out a bottle of pills. He opened the bottle and took out one pill, then gave it to Arcee.

"Thanks…" she muttered before taking the pill.

Arcee stretched and relaxed on the berth. She closed her optics then went into recharge.

* * *

**Shooting Room**

"How's your shooting going?" Flareup asked.

"It appears I'm a bit rusty." Moonracer said as she put her sniper away.

"Well don't strain yourself. I wouldn't want to drag you back to the Med-Bay." Flareup said with a smile.

Suddenly, the ship started to shake from side to side. It then jerked to the side too hard, causing the two femmes to lose their balance and fall.

"What's happening?" Moonracer asked.

"I-I don't know." Flareup replied, helping Moonracer up.

The ship jerked hard again, but the femmes held on to each other.

::Elita! What's happening?!:: Flareup sent.

::Asteroids. Hold on tightly. It's going to be a bumpy ride.:: Elita replied.

"Scrap." Flareup said out loud.

"What is it?" Moonracer asked.

"Asteroids. Let's go somewhere else and hold on tightly."

They both left the room quickly and went inside a small room.

* * *

**Med-Bay**

Arcee was in a peaceful recharge until a sudden jerk caused her to online her optics. She got up, but another jerk caused her to lose her balance and fall off the berth.

Jolt saw this and quickly ran and caught Arcee before she collided with the ground.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks…again." She replied.

The ship jerked again causing Jolt to tighten his hold on Arcee so she wouldn't hit herself on the counters. First-Aid tried getting up, but fell down and hit his helm, knocking him out.

A harder jerk caused Jolt and Arcee to slide across the floor. When they stopped moving, Arcee was on top of Jolt. A sharp tool fell off the counter and headed down towards Arcee's back. Jolt swiftly switched positions, causing the tool to stab him on his abdomen instead.

"JOLT!" Arcee yelled, completely panicking.

"_Alright guys, this is your captain, Elita, speaking. The good news is that the worst part is over. The ride should go more smoothly, but don't get too comfortable. One of our engines is on fire and we might need to evacuate soon."_ Elita's voice said through the speakers.

"Jolt! Are you conscious?" Arcee asked.

"Y-Yeah. I'll just try not to m-move so m-much. This s-stab is p-pretty d-deep. Pulling it o-out will c-cause more e-energon to r-release." Jolt said with a shaky voice.

::Arcee to Elita-1. I have a situation here in Med-Bay. First-Aid is knocked out, Jolt is severely injured, Chromia is in stasis with life support, and I have a sore, injured leg with a massive helm-ache.::

::I will have Flareup and Moonracer help you put them in the escape pods. Elita-1 out.::

"Just hold on Jolt. Is there anything I can do for you?" Arcee asked.

"I-I need a pain k-killer. Also, t-try to p-pick me up." He said.

Arcee nodded then got up. She went towards the counter and got out a pain killer pill. Arcee then went back to Jolt and gave it to him. She picked him up gently by the arms and had him lean on her. She accidently moved too much and caused him to gasp in pain.

"Stay conscious, Jolt." Arcee said.

He gave a thumb up and a weak smile.

After a few minutes, Moonracer and Flareup entered the Med-Bay.

"About time you two got here." Arcee said, irritated.

"Flareup, get First-Aid. Arcee, stay with Jolt. I'll intercom Elita to help me with Chromia." Moonracer ordered.

* * *

**Brig**

Elita right away went to the cell that held the Decepticon captive. She knocked him out and dragged him to an escape pod. She then left to the Med-Bay to help

* * *

**Med-Bay**

Moonracer, Flareup, and Arcee took the medics and decided they should stay with them. Flareup securely strapped First-Aid to the seat, then strapped herself right next to him.

Arcee had a bit more trouble, though.

"Just try to sit." She said to Jolt.

Jolt grunted in discomfort, but eventually sat down. Arcee tried her best to strap him without moving the tool that was sticking out. She then sat down and strapped herself. She looked at Jolt then held his hand tightly.

"You'll get through this…"

* * *

"Alright, let's do this quickly. The ship is going to fall apart soon." Elita said as she walked in the Med-Bay.

Moonracer took a firm hold of the machines while Elita moved the berth. The two femmes successfully arrived to the escape pods.

"How are we going to do this?" Moonracer asked.

Elita thought about it for a moment then strapped the machines on the seat tightly. Then, removed Chromia from the berth and strapped her tightly on the seat next to the machines.

"I'll stay with her. Go in another pod." Elita said.

Moonracer nodded then entered a different pod.

Elita set all of the pods to earth and launched away from the ship.

No later than that, the ship's other engines exploded.

'_Phew, that was close.'_ Flareup thought, completely relaxing in her seat.

**Sorry about the super late update and that super sucky ending. I had to delete this story then republish it. I know I said that this was going to be the chapter when the femmes (and mechs) arrive to earth, but I swear to Primus it will happen next chapter. I won't abandon this story I promise! Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! Another update!**

* * *

"Sssccccrrraaapp." First-Aid groaned as his optics onlined.

"So you're finally awake. About time, too. We're almost arriving to earth's atmosphere." Flareup said with a smirk.

"Wha…?" he looked around and noticed that he was in the pod.

"The ship got destroyed, so…yeah." Flareup said, noticing his look of confusion.

This was awkward…

* * *

The pain killers did work, but they don't last forever. Jolt shifted, but a sharp pain caused him to stop. He looked down and noticed he was losing energon. The pain was too much. He bit his lip to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Jolt…" Arcee said. She didn't need to hold back the tears. She let them fall without hesitation. "I'm sorry…I didn't bring any more pain killers. I just brought your medical notes…"

Jolt smiled a weak, shaky, small smile.

* * *

Moonracer fidgeted more and more as the time passed. The anxiety was getting to her. Is First-Aid okay? Is Jolt going to live? When will Chromia wake up? How will Ironhide react? How will she react? How much time until the pod crashes? Will she get separated?

Her processors stopped when she realized that she was over heating herself. She let herself cool down and thought about positive things.

* * *

Elita looked out the window and saw they were already entering earth's atmosphere. She needed more time. Everyone needed more time. She blocked her bond with Optimus so he couldn't sense her. They needed time to adjust to everything that's happened.

* * *

**NEST Base**

"Sir! We have five incoming objects heading straight to earth!"

"Pinpoint their locations." Lennox said.

* * *

Flareup and First-Aid were playing a game until their pod crashed into a satellite, causing them to change direction.

"What just happened?" Flareup asked.

"I think we just changed course. We're going to be separated from the others." First-Aid answered.

"Awww scrap." Flareup said.

* * *

Jolt was almost heading to unconsciousness until the pod crashed into a satellite, changing their direction as well.

The crash made Jolt jerk though, which in turn made him gasp loudly in pain.

"Agghrrr!" he said in pain. It was like Unicron was torturing him, but Primus was keeping him alive to suffer.

"We changed direction." Arcee said, her optics widening. She was just a second away from having a panic attack.

* * *

"Scrap." Elita said, noticing that the pod was going to crash hard. She quickly tightened Chromia's and the machines' strap, and then tightened hers.

The crash was indeed hard and it took a while for it to stop. Elita let out a sigh of relief and unstrapped herself. She opened the pod with her weapons ready just in case. She looked around, but only saw buildings and a strange looking tower. The tower was large from the bottom, but then got smaller until it reached the peak.

"Ugghh…"

Elita turned back and saw Chromia onlining her optics.

Chromia looked around and met Elita's optics.

"Hey girl. What's up?" she said with a weak smile.

Elita smiled as tears fell. She gently hugged Chromia.

* * *

First-Aid and Flareup crashed in a very populated location, and it was very hard not being seen.

"Scrap…there's probably more than a hundred of these organic species." Flareup said as she looked out the window.

First-Aid thought for a moment then took out a torch out of subspace.

"We escape through the back." He said.

He turned on the torch, and then made a hole on the other side of the pod. The two bots escaped and ran.

"We can't just run in plain sight. We need to scan some alt modes." First-Aid said.

"But…I don't like any of the vehicles here…" Flareup said.

First-Aid rolled his optics, "Who cares? We can scan another one as soon as we get out of here."

The two scanned, transformed, and bolted.

* * *

Arcee was crying her optics out after the pod crashed. The crash was rough, which caused Jolt to lose more energon.

"T-This i-s a-ll m-m-my f-fault." She cried out.

"A-Arcee, t-there should b-be a-a medic-al k-kit somew-where." Jolt said.

Arcee nodded and looked around. She finally found the small kit and quickly opened it to reveal its contents.

"Pain killers, disinfectant clothes, bandages." She listed as her optics filled with hope.

Arcee gave Jolt a pain killer, took the items out, and right away went to work. She carefully cleaned away the energon that leaked. She took out another cloth and started to add just a slight bit of pressure on the wound then wrapped a bandage around his abdomen, making a small hole for the tool to stick out.

"L-let's go...You can't transform in this state, so we'll have to walk instead…" she muttered. She then took Jolt's arm and put it over her shoulder while holding his side.

"W-w need t-t-o hide." Jolt said.

Arcee nodded and headed towards an alley wide enough for both of them.

* * *

Moonracer got out of the pod and noticed another pod next to her. She opened it and noticed a mech lying there. A look of disgust appeared on her face. She took out a pair of cuffs and put them on his wrists. After that was done, she immediately took out her guns.

"Wake up." She ordered, nudging his arm with her gun. The mech moved and opened his optics.

"Get up. We're leaving." She said, still pointing her guns at him.

"Is that really necessary?" he said with a purr.

Moonracer felt like she was going to gag, but instead glared at the Con.

"Move." She ordered.

The Con got up and exited the pod, with Moonracer right behind him.

"Come on, and don't get any ideas." She said.

* * *

**NEST Base**

"Location: Paris, France; Beijing, China; Anchorage, Alaska; and Honolulu, Hawaii." Someone said.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker; you two will go to Paris. Ratchet, Inferno; you will go to Beijing. Ironhide, Red Alert; you will go to Anchorage. Prowl and I will go to Honolulu." Optimus ordered. Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.

* * *

**Somewhere in America **

Flareup and First-Aid had literally put the pedal to metal and ended up somewhere in America. They transformed and looked around.

"Ugh…I'm starting to feel light-helmed…" First-Aid muttered.

"Don't you dare pass out on me, Aid. We still need to scan a more appropriate alt mode, and- OH LOOK!" she yelled when her optics landed on a parking lot full of vehicles.

Flareup squealed when she saw a row of motorcycles. "Oh my Primus! Look at all these pretties!"

"You only get one." First-Aid reminded her.

Flareup looked devastated, but chose a black Bugatti. She transformed and added orange and a bit of red color to it. She then transformed back.

"Well? What do you think?" she asked First-Aid.

"It looks good on you." He said then scanned a passing ambulance.

* * *

Elita did a quick scan on Chromia and took note that her energon levels were no longer critical, so she unhooked the wires from the armor.

"How do you feel?" Elita asked.

"Like scrap." Chromia said with a wince. "Where are we?"

"Earth. We go separated from the others though." Elita answered.

"Great. Just great. So now what? We scan alt modes, then find them?" Chromia asked as she checked on her weapons.

"That's exactly what we're going to do." Elita said then left the pod with Chromia in pursuit.

* * *

**Another sucky ending and this chapter was shorter than my past ones. Sorry about that -.- oh well…anyways…have you guys seen the new transformers movie? I thought it was pretty badass! It was probably better than the other three in my opinion. But back to the story; what do you guys think? Reviews are welcomed at all times!**


End file.
